


What's New Pussy Cat

by KnitKnitRead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era, Memories, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitKnitRead/pseuds/KnitKnitRead
Summary: Remus knew showing this record to the other Marauders was a terrible idea. The detention was worth it.





	What's New Pussy Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissandMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissandMarauder/gifts).



> To the lovely MissandMarauder, who is the most wonderful of Alpha/Beta readers and listens to endless ramblings.

Remus listened in barely contained laughter as his mother played a Tom Jones record that he had nearly forgotten about. It was just so catchy. How could he have forgotten?

The next day, Remus was nicking the record from his mother's collection and taking it to James' home.

“Merlin, why am I doing this? This is going to bite me in the ass,” he muttered to himself as he went to the Floo.

When he arrived at the Potters’ he ran up to James' room and said, “So help me, if any of you attempt to harass Lily with this song, I will hex you.”

The next few minutes were spent laughing at the ribald glory of the record. Peter sat, wiping tears from his eyes. James was gripping his sides and trying to not fall on the floor.

“Moons, I can't not sing this song to someone. It's just too good,” said Sirius as he tried to control his laughter.

“Just not Lily, she'll hex me into next year.”

James and Sirius shared a quick look. James raised his eyebrows while Sirius gave a quick nod.

“Ok, Moony. We won't serenade Lily,” agreed James with a mischievous tilt to his voice. 

“What have you done, Moony?” asked Peter in mock horror, clutching at imaginary pearls.

“Says the man who introduced Pads to ‘Dancing in the Moonlight’.”

“Touché."

“You still owe me chocolate.”

***

While walking down the Transfiguration Hallway on the first day of term, the Marauders spotted Professor McGonagall.

Sirius sent an elbow into James’ ribs and shot him a raised eyebrow and smirk. A slow grin grew across James’ face. Remus, who had been watching the exchange, simply groaned. He knew what was coming. Peter giggled and waited for his cue.

“Prongs, would you say we had an eventful summer?”

“I would, Pads. Very eventful. Plenty of new things.”

“This better be worth it,” muttered Remus. 

“Oh, this will be legendary,” Peter smirked, “and you brought this on yourself, you know?”

During this exchange, James and Sirius had moved closer to Professor McGonagall.

“Minnie, how was your summer?” asked James.

“Yes, _what's new pussycat_?” sang Sirius.

All of the Marauders continued to sing, except Remus. Remus looked apologetic for roughly five seconds before he joined in the serenade. James and Sirius could not carry a tune in a cauldron with a stasis charm on it. What they lacked in talent, they made up for in enthusiasm. At one point, Sirius and James both ended up on one knee, holding a hand over their heart with the other up in the air. 

Remus was soon throwing his arms open during a “whoa, oh, oh”. Peter belted out the tune in a rich baritone while he did the most awkward dance imaginable, shuffling his feet but hardly moving his arms.

McGonagall simply stood in shock until James tried to pull her into a waltz.

Pulling out of his grasp, Professor McGonagall exclaimed, “That is quite enough! Detention for all four of you tonight. Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor for harassing a professor. We have discussed this at length, no waltzes. Now, off to class.”

As they walked to class, barely audible over the clamour of students, “And ten points to Gryffindor for Mr. Pettigrew’s lovely baritone.”

***

As Harry pulled his face out of the Black family pensieve that Sirius had found, he could not contain his laughter. 

Sirius and Remus sat across the room, eyes glittering with mirth. 

“What's New Pussycat?” he wheezed.

The newly graduated Auror fell on the floor, gripping his sides in laughter.

“I think we broke him, Pads.”

“Imagine if we told him the song really was written about Minnie,” whispered Sirius.

Remus sputtered, “Wh-What?!”

Sirius left Remus sputtering and walked over to Harry. 

“Now, want to see your mum and dad performing a duet while frying eggs? Let's see, I think this was the morning after my Halloween party in 1979?”

Remus came out of his shock to ask, “Wasn't that the year they dressed up as a pirate and parrot? We came downstairs and they were still in full costume?”

Harry managed to ask, “Dad convinced mum to dress up as a parrot?”

“Oh, no. Lily was the pirate. James went as the parrot,” said Remus with a smirk.

“Ready?” asked Sirius.

Harry finally calmed down enough from his renewed laughter to nod, glad to finally have the opportunity to see fun snippets of his parents’ lives.


End file.
